


How Could You Part Two

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [3]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Shamanism, Suicide, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When Soojin's family refuses Shuhua, Soyeon, Minnie, Yuqi, and Miyeon's right to come to Soojin's funeral, Minnie takes matters into her own hands and holds a Thai ethnic-based Shamanic ritual in the Gyreonsang mountains instead
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844320
Kudos: 16





	How Could You Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two to How Could You; you're welcome to leave comments and kudos

Minnie put her arm through Shuhua's at Soojin's funeral, resting her head against Shuhua's shoulder. Soojin's family didn't want Shuhua at the funeral they wanted to hold for Soojin, or, any of their friends. 

"What a bunch of arseholes." Soyeon had opined of them, and, for revenge, had collected some rocks and had smashed the stained-glass windows of the church that Soojin's Mother and maternal relations attended. Minnie had a background in Shamanastic religion, so, they had traveled up to the Gyreonsang mountains and she had performed a ritual for Soojin who had been heavily anti-Christian and hated her family for having anything to do with that "jewish religion".

Shuhua sat down on a boulder covered with lichen, and was careful not to get her white dress stained in any way. Minnie had said just to wear whatever they wanted; black, red, white, yellow with bright pink polka dots. Whatever they liked. 

Shuhua and Yuqi had worn white long-sleeved and ankle-length skirt dresses. Soyeon had worn a black pant-suit with no blouse beneath the waiscoat, black high-heels, and a man's tie around her neck like a choker. Minnie had come in her Shaman robes, dark red and emerald green with no underwear on beneath. The costume was truly breathtaking, the fabric trailing around on the ground two feet behind and around her. Silver and platinum bracelets around up and down her arms, and her make-up was down in the traditional way, native to her ethnic group. Miyeon had worn a navy dior-reminescent dress and had apologised for wearing wellington boots when she had arrived; she wasn't sure if there was a muddy track going up the hill, and, she'd arrived in a pair of heels and then realized it was the most idiotic decision in human history. They had all laughed.

"Soojin wouldn't have minded." Soyeon said. "I'm Captain Pantsuit, Shuhua and Yuqi are Evangelistic Handmaidens, Minnie's the Antichrist and you're Audrey Hepburn when her car broke down in a French field."

Shuhua had been so thankful for Minnie doing what she did. Shuhua knew that native and otherwise ethnically-grouped spiritualites and religions and cultures were deep topics for many people, and caused a great nessecity for privacy and protection. Shuhua wondered that this might just have been the first time that a Thai Shaman Funeral Cermony was done for a Korean woman on Korean soil.

"Thank you." Shuhua kissed Minnie's cheek.

"No worries, hun." Minnie said. "Me and Soyeon'll haunt Soojin's family forever by not letting you or the rest of us come to the funeral."

Tears welled up in Shuhua's eyes. "I just want to hear her say that she loves me one more time." Shuhua managed stop-startedly.

Minnie rubbed her head animalistically against Shuhua's shoulder and neck. Minnie kissed her neck. "It was her choice." Minnie said. "And don't think that we're blind or pretending; we could kill the stupid bloody bitch for doing this to you, to all of us. We were her friends. We all loved her. You were supposed to be the most important thing in her life. Remember," Minnie tapped Shuhua's collarbone. "She left us. Not the other way around."

Shuhua's whole body crumpled. She went to her knees on the ground before tipping to the side and sitting like a genie.

In the section of the mountain where Minnie had chosen to do the ritual, Soyeon, Miyeon, Yuqi and Miyeon looked over conceredly. Soyeon had wisely bought more piss in the boot of her car than most pubs had in stock in their cellars. They were sharing around a bottle of red wine and another bottle or whiskey when they had seen Shuhua slip down lifelessly to the ground.

Minnie held Shuhua's hand, and Shuhua pressed Minnie's hand against the side of her face, leaning into the touch. 

"I didn't want her to leave me." Shuhua sobbed. Minnie gazed down at her, and, all of them stayed just as they were for a very, very long time.


End file.
